


В одном ритме...

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: - Билли, - тихо шепчет Том и касается губами шеи младшего. Шустрые пальцы проскальзывают под футболку, гладят бархатную кожу. Билл разворачивается к любимому братику и тянется к его губам...





	В одном ритме...

Билл стоял у приоткрытого окна. Меж пальцами тлел окурок от сигареты. Опомнившись, Каулитц затушил его в пепельнице и продолжал вглядываться в вечернее небо. От этого занятия его отвлекли тёплые руки, которые легли ему на плечи.

\- Билли, - тихо шепчет Том и касается губами шеи младшего. Шустрые пальцы проскальзывают под футболку, гладят бархатную кожу. Билл разворачивается к любимому братику и тянется к его губам. Том целует страстно, немного грубо, но младшему это нравится, он хочет принадлежать старшему полностью и без остатка... Задернув шторы и подхватив близнеца на руки, Том несёт его на кровать и укладывает на шёлковое постельное белье. Ткань приятно касается разгорячённой кожи.Билл тянется руками к просторной футболке брата, снимает её и отбрасывает в сторону. Одежда летит на пол, и вскоре близнецы остаются обнажёнными. Младшенький в нетерпении разводит ножки. Это сводит Тома с ума, он больше не может сдерживать себя, да это и не нужно. Каулитц-старший на миг отходит от кровати, чтобы взять смазку. Он никогда не причинит боли своему брату, даже если он будет просить его об этом. Наносит смазку на пальцы и проникает ими в такую желанную дырочку. Осторожно растягивает, подготавливая к проникновению. Билл бесстыдно насаживается на ловкие пальцы. Запрокидывает голову назад, и громкие стоны срываются с губ младшенького.

\- Fick Mich... - просит он, и Том исполняет просьбу близнеца. Пальцы исчезают, но Билл не успевает ощутить пустоту. Брат плавно входит в него и начинает ритмично двигаться, доставляя обоим просто неземное удовольствие... Билл подается навстречу, и Том ускоряется, придерживая братика за бедра. Младшенький вскрикивает, вновь и вновь, каждый раз, когда Том задевает точку, которая приносит ему неземное блаженство. Билл слегка сжимается, чтобы еще сильнее чувствовать близнеца... Он наслаждается каждым его движением. Их тела сливаются в одно целое, и невозможно не сойти с ума от этого наслаждения. Все чувства обострены до предела. Близнецы терзают губы друг друга в страстном поцелуе. Билл впивается ноготками в спину Тома, оставляя на ней красные следы. Движения становятся всё быстрее и резче. Понимая, что грань близка, Кау-старший кладёт руку на достоинство брата и ласкает его в такт своим движениям. Оргазм накрывает их в один миг.

\- Ich liebe Dich... - произносят одновременно два голоса. Билл улыбается и нежно целует уставшего Тома. Это была прекрасная ночь.

И так будет всегда, пока два идентичных сердца бьются в одном ритме. Пока живёт любовь, не знающая никаких преград.


End file.
